Strictly Business
by Fran-Cullen1
Summary: Bella is in debt and finds help in an arrangement with Edward Cullen, wealthy CEO of Cullen and Hunter; earning money by basically being his escort and accompanying him to business events. Will they realise their feelings or keep things strictly business? Sugar Daddy Edward. Cannon couples. AH Rated M for lots of lemons ;)


**A/N: I uploaded this story a few years ago but I have taken it down so this is the new and improved version, updates should be once a week, update day will be a Saturday. Anyway let me know what you think and enjoy! :)**

Sighing, I looked up from the paper as I saw Rose enter the room.

"Hey any luck with that job," she asked.

"No. I'm just so fed up of sitting around here all day. I just need to get out the house."

"I'm sure you'll find something Bells. Anyway I'm off to work now see you later," she smiled.

I heard the door close as she left the apartment and sighed in relief. I loved Rose but I hated being around people when I felt like this. Smiling, to make them believe I'm happy. The truth is I'm anything but happy with my life; ever since I left college a year ago I've struggled to find a job. I've always wanted to teach English, but I never thought it would be this hard to find a job especially in Seattle.

I got up, washing up my breakfast plate and collected the mail. Bills. All for me. Joy. Another thing I was in debt. I glanced down at all the final reminders, all the red ink; wishing I had someway to pay it off.

Picking up the paper again, I sat down. I flicked through looking at the adverts and one in particular caught my eye. What? No! I couldn't do that, could I? I quickly loaded up the webpage on my laptop and loaded up the page. Stop, bella you can't do this, I thought to myself. But I knew I had to, I was desperate, I needed the money. But it was practically prostitution. Rich men who wanted a whore, it said I would be expected to live up to certain duties depending on the client including dates, social and cooperate events, and… sexual activities. I knew I shouldn't do it but there was no alternative. It said the agency would set you up with a match of the client which you would best suit the needs of. Picking up the phone, I dialed the number for the Seattle office.

"Hello, um I need to apply for a … um… job, please. It's Bella swan."

"Hello I'm Trish. Right we need to ask you a few questions first if that's ok. We just need to make sure you understand the nature of the job. Do you realize that it's necessary for you to involve in sexual actives of any kind without hesitation and no matter the circumstances; and that the clients priorities are above your own?" Trisha asked.

I gulped. "Yes. Yes I understand that. I just need to know if I can have a job. I'm not a virgin or anything and I'm happy to do whatever anyone asks me to do okay" I responded.

"Okay then. I just need to take down some details and establish which of our clients you would be best suited to work for."

I talked to Trisha for a little over an hour describing what situation would be best for me and my likes and dislikes. Where in the country I wanted to work. If I wanted to remain with the same client or just sleep with many different people. I opted for the first. I already felt like enough of a whore it sounded like the better of the two options. Then she talked about formalities; STD's and when I was last checked and finally contraception. I was on the pill and had been checked a month ago and not been with anyone since.

"Well Bella, everything seems to be in order, your client will be a Mr Cullen. He is CEO of a large company here in Seattle. You may be required to go on some business trips with him. I will give you the address of his hotel and call him to meet you there at one o'clock."

I arrived at the hotel in good time, with 10 minutes still to spare. Dressed in a black pencil skirt, white blouse and my 4inch black heels. I wanted to look sexy and sophisticated without looking slutty. I walked into the bar where Trish told me he would meet me. I asked the barman if he knew Mr. Cullen and he pointed towards the corner of the bar.

What I saw both shocked and surprised me, I expected to find an old, ugly and very creepy man; however Mr. Cullen was young and most certainly not ugly. I walked over to him trying to hide my nervousness from him and cleared my throat. As he turned I was met with the most piercing set of green eyes, his eyes traced over my body and he smiled, seeming to approve. He had a strange shade of hair almost a copper like colour; it stood up in disarray and his small amount of stubble made him look extremely sexy.

I smiled and slid onto the chair next to him as he winked at me, I felt the blush creep over my cheeks.

"It's good to meet you Mr. Cullen," I said extending my hand. He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, making me blush further.

"Please Bella, call me Edward," he said giving me a crooked grin, "I have to say I'm very impressed you chose you outfit well you should know I expect a certain standard of presentation, you have definitely met that. Sexy enough to make the other men jealous, but not enough to look like a slut."

"Thank you sir, you look nice too," I smiled.

"So, Bella if you chose to accept you will receive $1500 each week, as well as a bit extra for attending certain events, if I am happy with you performance I may give you a bonus. I will also provide clothing for you for any events or for casual wear, I expect nothing but the best when you are seen with me. My friends can be very judgmental of how someone is dressed. I will need you to attend some business meetings with me as well as dinners with my clients. If you accept I have a weeklong business trip and I will need to leave tonight at six, I would very much like for you to accompany me."

I stared at him in amazement $1500, almost $80,000 a year! Plus the possibility of a bonus. But if I left tonight what would I tell Rose? What would I tell Rose anyway. I was screwed either way, so I just thought what the hell, I really need this money. No going back now. "Of course I'll accept," I said with a small smile.

"Excellent because you look irresistible right now," he purred in my ear. He pulled an envelope out his jacket pushing it across the table towards me. "There's 1000 on that card and 500 in cash, there's also a contract I already signed but there are a few rules you may want to read through; I'll meet you back here in 2 hours. Just bring basic stuff I will buy you some clothes whilst we are there, we have an event to attend so I will need to get you a dress for that anyway." He stood up and leaned down placing a soft kiss against my lips before leaving.

God. Why did this man have to be so damn attractive?

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**Love it. Hate it. Leave me a review and let me know. :)**


End file.
